


Level 8

by hunnybunny



Series: Adventures in Lilo Land [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Belts, Boys Kissing, But Soon!, Corporal Punishment, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Partial Nudity, Punishment, Spanking, Still No Sex Yet!, Sub Louis, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets himself in trouble yet again a few months down the road, but now feeling are getting involved. It's a rocky road, but love comes with fresh tires! *winces at her own bad joke*</p><p>Just read the story please. I'm a better writer than comedian! I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level 8

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this series and I love everyone's responses to this! You guys make me all squirmy and blushy!
> 
> I really hope you guys like this installment just as much!  
> Excitement!

“Common, H! It’s not like you haven’t done it before!”

“I can’t, Lou!”

Louis was in trouble-making mode. At that moment he was attempting to convince Harry to go into the next rest station the bus stopped at in only his boxers.

“Don’t be a twat, Harry. It’ll be funny!”

“I’m not doing it!”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest trying to look intimidating and hold his ground, but he came off as more of a plush teddy bear. Liam walked into the back lounge just as Louis tackled Harry to the floor ripping the youngest boy’s shirt to shreds. After assessing the situation for a few moments Liam yanked Louis back with a strong arm around his waist. Louis let out a loud squeak in shock flailing against the grip.

“Liam!”

“What’s going on in here?”

“Nothing we were just playing around”, Louis quickly shouted out giving Harry a glare.

Liam sat down pulling Louis into his lap holding the older boy tightly in place.

He turned to address Harry, “what really happened?”

The curly-headed lad quickly explained what had happened while Liam nodded rubbing his thumb in small circles just above Louis’ belly button. When Harry finished his story Liam thanked him and suggested he go hang out in the front of the bus with Zayn and Niall. When the sliding door shut behind Harry, Liam turned Louis around. He could tell the smaller body was already beginning to shake slightly and tense up in anticipation. Louis squirmed around avoiding Liam’s eyes.

“What level are you at, Lou?”

After the first few times Liam had to spank Louis they had set up a system. Liam would ask Louis for his level and Louis would respond with a number up to 10 that reflected how tightly he was wound.

“8”, Louis whispered.

Liam clenched and unclenched his fists tightly.

“You promised to come to me if it got above 6.”

Louis let out a little whimper putting his face in his hands and curling into Liam tighter.

“I’m sorry, Li!”

“How long?”

“A couple days”, Louis answered with his voice just barely above a whisper.

“I asked you for a level yesterday. What was your answer?”

“I-I-I don’t remember.”

“I already caught you in one lie. Let’s not make it two. What did you tell me your level was yesterday?”

“A 4”, Louis squeaked out.

“So that was a bold-faced lie?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“What did I tell you was going to happen if you lied about your level?”

Louis swallowed thickly.

“Please don’t, Li! I’ll be good! I won’t lie about it again!”

“When you break a promise and lie to me I don’t have any other choices. You backed yourself into this corner, love. It’s time to pay. Trousers and pants off.”

Liam released his grip, but Louis didn’t move.

“Can’t we talk about this some more?”

“Oh! So there’s more to talk about? What other rules have you broken?”

“None!”

“You’re stalling, Lou, and every minute you make me wait will make this spanking even worse. I’ve already added 5 more lashes with my belt. Would you like to make it all the way up to 10 extra?”

“Liam! That’s not fair.”

“6.”

“Li, don’t!”

“7.”

“Okay! Okay! Fuck! You win!”

Louis stood up as slowly as possible reaching up to unbutton and unzip his own jeans. This was Louis’ least favorite part. After that first spanking Liam had made a rule that Louis was responsible for baring himself and draping himself over Liam’s lap. It made the guilt twenty times worse because to do this he had to admit to himself that he deserved the spanking. When Liam stripped him it was almost as if he could convince himself that Liam was just being over sensitive and strict. He wiggled around and shoved at the tight material until the denim was pooled at his ankles. Next he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his tight boxer briefs. He paused a second to look up at Liam with pleading eyes. He tried it every time. Without fail Louis always begged for his pants to stay up and every time he lost. Liam knew that it wasn’t just the pain that got Louis out of his own head; it was the humiliation as well as the feeling of being cared for that really did the trick. He didn’t know if Louis was ready to hear this yet though.

“8.”

“LIAM!”

“9.”

Louis’ entire face flushed in panic as he ripped his boxers down to his ankles.

“All the way off, Lou.”

A small whimper came from Louis’ lips and he stepped out. He knew this meant he was in for it big time. Liam only made him step out of his pants when it was going to be bad.

“Over my lap now, love. Let’s get this over with so we have plenty of time to relax before the show.”

Louis clenched his hands tightly and stepped forward to his bandmate’s side before draping his body over the waiting thighs. He hung his head down letting his shaggy hair fall over his face.

“That’s my good boy”, Liam said softly slipping a hand under Louis’ shirt to rub at his back.

Over the past couple months Liam had learned the importance of praising Louis even during punishments. Louis was extremely self-critical and rarely gave himself credit for doing something well. Those little encouragements every now and then filled Louis with warmth and happiness every time.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Liam moved his hand down to rest over Louis’ pale cheeks.

“Why are we here, Louis?”

The older boy’s eyes squeezed shut tightly, “because I lied to you and broke a promise.”

“And what happens when you’re naughty?”

“I get spanked.”

“Why do I spank you, Louis?”

“Because you love me and care about me enough to take control and set me straight.”

That was their routine. Every time Louis earned a spanking he had to admit out loud to what he had done, what was going to happen and why. They both knew the importance of that step. Liam raised his hand and set it into Louis’ bottom forcefully. Over and over again Liam spanked, flicking his wrist enough to get a good sting into every slap. Whimpers and yelps came out of Louis’ mouth in a constant stream. He tried to be good and stay still, but his body wouldn’t cooperate and he was soon squirming all over the place trying to avoid the spanks. After a few minutes Liam raised his right knee just a bit elevating Louis’ bottom and allowing for a good angle to spank the sit spots without missing a single beat. Both of Louis’ feet kicked up at the same time trying to protect his rear.

“Louis William Tomlinson, put those toes back on the carpet where they belong right now. If I see your feet leave that floor again I’ll add more with the belt. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir”, Louis barely managed to squeak out.

Liam made sure to cover every inch of Louis’ bottom from the very top of his cheeks down the backs of his legs. Tears were flowing down Louis’ face by the time that Liam stopped. They both took deep breaths centering themselves again before Liam reached down to take the thick, black leather belt from his jeans. He doubled the belt and let the cool leather rest on the warm cheeks.

“You made it up to 35 this time, Lou.”

“What”, the older boy squeaked looking over his shoulder at his bandmate.

“It was 25, but your stalling earned you ten more. Give me your hands.”

Louis put both of his hands behind his back where Liam grasped both wrists in one strong hand pinning them to the older boy’s back. With some wiggling and maneuvering Liam trapped both of Louis’ leg under his right keeping the boy effectively immobile.

“I’m sorry, Li. Really I am. I won’t lie again! I swear!”

“That’s nice to hear, but you’re not getting out of this. You are going to count each one out loud. If you screw up we will start at 1 again until you do it right. Understand?”

“Yes, Liam.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

Liam nodded and tapped the belt down lightly before winding up and delivering a harsh hit with the belt. He could feel every muscle in Louis’ body wind up tightly as he screamed in pain. A thick red line appeared covering both cheeks.

“O-one, Sir”

The next welt appeared right under the first one. Louis’s hands were in tight fists.

“Two, Sir!”

The belt came down over and over leaving behind bright red lines in its wake. When they hit twenty Louis was openly sobbing in between his counts. After 25 Liam stopped putting the belt down to rest on Louis’ lower back. He rubbed gently at the tender skin.

“You could have been done, but you chose to drag this out. You made it worse for yourself in the end.”

Louis nodded and sniffled softly hanging his head down. The belt whistled through the air another ten times crashing into the tender flesh. Liam threw the belt down to the floor after the final count left Louis’ mouth. He began to gently rub the raw, red skin tracing the slightly raised welts.

“Ten minutes in the corner then we’ll be done with this.”

The smaller boy nodded slowly pushing himself up weakly and walking over to the corner with his shoulders hunched. Liam watched Louis intertwine his fingers behind his head pushing his elbows back. After five minutes Liam stood up cracking his back and taking the time to take a blanket out. The younger boy slid his legs under the fleecy warmth sitting up against the back of the couch. The minutes ticked by slowly. As soon as the clock changed signaling ten minutes had passed Liam called Louis over. Stiffly Louis made his way over to the couch climbing up and curling into his bandmate’s side. Liam smiled softly running his fingers through Louis’ hair brushing it away from those blue eyes. He covered Louis’ body with the blanket.

“Hi”, Louis mumbled sleepily as he burrowed his face into Liam’s chest.

“Hey. Why don’t you take a little nap, love?”

“I want to talk to you first, Li.”

“Of course! What’s up?”

Louis shifted uneasily, but Liam knew this was more than squirming in pain.

“L-L-Liam, I don’t—I can’t—I just—”

“Breathe, Lou, in and out nice and easy. Just say it.”

Liam rubbed his thumb into the skin of Louis’ shoulder gently knowing the contact would comfort his bandmate.

“I like you, Liam.”

“I like you too”, the younger boy responded looking down with a puzzled expression.

Louis let out a frustrated sound before standing up. He snatched his pants up from the floor and yanked his boxer briefs back onto his body covering himself.

“No! Fuck, Liam! That’s not what I meant, you bloody idiot! I love you! I’m fucking falling in love with you!”

Liam knew his mouth was hanging open and he looked ridiculous, but he was too shocked to move even an inch. He watched Louis pace around the room like a caged lion for a moment before he forced the sliding door open.

“You know what, Liam? Just forget it.”

Louis squeezed his way through the still opening door and Liam just watched him go. In the distance Liam heard the bus door open and close. The other three boys shouted after Louis and the bus’s door opened again. Liam heard footsteps coming closer. Zayn stormed into the room and started shouting with his accent getting stronger.

“What the fuck happened, Leeyum? We haven’t talked about this because Louis has been fuckin’ bearable these past few months, but you obviously hurt ‘im! The two of you can do whatever you wan’, but how dare you hurt him! He was crying! Fuckin’ hell, you prick, say something!”

Liam’s mouth opened and closed a few times making him look a bit like a fish out of water. His brain was still trying to process the fact that Louis really liked him. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs.

“I love him, Zee.”

“What?”

“I—fuck—I love him back!”

With those words Liam jumped to his feet and ran off to find Louis. For a solid twenty minutes Liam searched the arena for any signs of Louis. He almost fell flat on his face when he turned a corner and tripped over three of his bandmates who were sitting on the floor. Harry and Niall were sitting back against the wall with their legs out with Louis between them hugging his knees.

“Lou?”

“Get the fuck away from me”, Louis practically screamed keeping his face hidden.

Harry gave Liam a hard warning look, but he ignored it kneeling down in front of the curled up, crying boy. Tentatively he reached out a hand to run it through Louis’ hair and received a flinch and whimper for it.

“I love you”, Liam whispered.”

Louis raised his still tearing eyes to give Liam a deathly glare.

“How dare you make fun of me—MMPH!”

Liam surged forward to press his lips to Louis’. Two small hands tried to push at Liam’s shoulders for a second, but they soon switched to grabbing. Louis pulled the younger boy in as close as he could. Harry and Niall both let out disgusted sounds getting up and fleeing down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll. . .
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Anything? A simple hi will make my day!  
> *gives HUGS and SMOOCHIES to all of you readers*
> 
> -Love always-  
> Victoria


End file.
